


Triple Baka Weekend Indulgence

by MrPenguln2



Category: K-On!
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguln2/pseuds/MrPenguln2
Summary: Mugi, Yui,and Ritsu: the Squad of Extraordinary Dumbasses. When Azusa and Mio are gone for the weekend (to a chess club meeting or some other nerdy shit), these three are going to GET SOMETHING DONE and NOT DIE. Will they manage by themselves, without the two brain cells of the Light Music Club??. [THE HANGOVER PART IV: HANG-ON]
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa, Kotobuki Tsumugi/Kotobuki Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Triple Baka Weekend Indulgence

“Are you sure you’ll be okay for the weekend while Mio and I are gone?” Azusa asked, worry lilting in her voice and stringing her words together like spider webbing. She was busily skipping back and forth along the Light Music Club official club room table, organizing various clothes and travel accoutrements. “You have my number, right? Remember to call me in case there’s _any_ emergency! I’ll keep my phone by me at all times.”

The rest of the Light Music Club was sprawled around the room, lazy as turtles. Ritsu was lounging on a couch, trying to blow a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her face without using her hands. Yui was sitting on the floor playing with a ball-and-cup toy she got at the dollar store earlier that day. She threw the ball too high and bonked her forehead.

Rubbing her head, Yui grinned at Azusa. “Lighten up, silly! Don’t be such a worrywart,” she waved her hand airily. “We’ll be just fine~” 

Azusa picked up a blue hairbrush and inspected it against the warm yellow light overhead. _I already have a shorthair brush, a curling brush and a comb packed, but…_ Azusa chewed on her lower lip. _What if I need to untangle a knot right before a game?_ She carefully lowered the blue brush into her suitcase, wedging it between a six pack of travel deodorant and a Tactical Kids! brand Survival & First-Aid kit.

She glanced back to Yui and tried to smile, but concern still framed her face. “I just don’t know… we’ve never left the three of you alone for a whole weekend like this,” she said, looking around at all her clubmates.

In the corner of the room, Mugi was busily balancing her bass. She was trying to stand it perfectly on its end like a stack of zen rocks. It stood freely for just a moment while Mugi held her breath, but then it started to tilt. She quickly grabbed for its stem, just narrowly catching it before it clattered to the ground in a very expensive fall. She noticed Azusa watching and gave her a distracted wave and a charming smile.

Ritsu’s hair strand fell into her open eye and she slapped a hand over her face, trying to rub it out. Sitting upright, she threw an arm over the back of the couch and called across the room, “How long were we a club before you joined, again? It’s not like we _died_ back when you _weren’t_ here…”

Azusa glanced down at the floor and blushed. _She’s right… Am I just being fussy? Too overbearing?_ “Y-yeah, but…” she rebutted, “M-Mio-senpai is leaving this weekend, too!!”

“That’s right,” Mio said, entering the club room on cue. With her hands on her hips, she chided Ritsu’s thanklessness. “And Azusa is right to worry about the likes of you three… being left to your own devices all weekend, it’ll be a miracle if you _didn’t_ need our concern.”

Ritsu stuck her tongue out at Mio. Yui, distracted by Mio’s entrance, bonked herself again with the ball from her cup toy.

Mio moved to Azusa’s side and touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Azusa. _I_ appreciate your worries, and trust me…” she shivered, remembering disasters which followed trips of times past. “It’s well-founded.”

Yui appeared behind Azusa, wrapping her arms around her in a big surprise hug. “Azu-nya and Mio don’t need to worry about us!” she assured, petting Azusa’s head. “You two should focus on your games! Focus on having fun - we’ll be okay here.”

Azusa’s face rapidly flushed as Yui leaned upon her, showering her in hugs and headpats. She tried to push her off, but she didn’t try very hard. “Y-Yui-senpai…!” she grumbled, blushing to the tips of her ears.

“For once, Yui is right,” Sawako said. She was leaning against a cabinet on the other side of the club room, sampling a little handplatter of teacakes. She wiped her mouth and swore: “Mio, Azusa, really - you have _nothing_ to worry about. Because _I’ll_ be here to watch over the three of them, too!” Sawako promised, gesturing proudly to herself with one hand over her chest.

“Miss Yamanaka!” Mio greeted her with a grateful bow.

But Azusa only smiled hesitantly. “S-somehow that doesn’t put me at ease…” she confessed. Yui continued to cling to her like a koala, bemusedly petting her head. 

“Aren’t you guys just going to a _chess club meet?_ ” Ritsu recalled, picking in her ear with her pinky finger. “Playing board games indoors with a bunch of nerds all weekend? Sounds mondo boring.”

“You’d do well to respect our chess club members!” Sawako chided, wagging her finger matronly. “We should be cheering Mio and Azusa on, to win the gold and bring it back to our school.” Ritsu made a kind of lame groaning noise.

At that, Azusa blushed again. She squeezed her fingers around handfuls of the front of her skirt. _I-I’ll make you proud, Sawako-san!_ she swore. Yui’s ball-and-cup toy bonked against Azusa’s head, breaking her concentration. “Y-yui-senpai, please-,” Azusa pushed her away again. Yui was trying to make a trick shot around Azusa’s head, and she whined in a little disappointed protest.

Sawako leaned against the couch, tapping her own face thoughtfully. “You know, I was in the chess club once upon a time, too,” she lied, clutching her heart and pantomiming impassioned tears. “To see the two of you carrying on the torch… it warms my heart.”

“There’s one thing that Ritsu is right about, though…” Mio conceded, holding up two separate First-Aid kits from Azusa’s suitcase. “We are _just_ going to a chess club meet for the weekend, Azusa; do we really need so many… supplies?”

Azusa’s poor cheeks flushed shamefully red yet again. “I j-just wanted to make sure we were prepared, in case of any emergencies!” she exclaimed. Then, quieting down, she fidgeted with her hands over her skirt, confessing, “I-it’s actually my first time taking a school trip away from home, like this…”

“All the more reason you should focus on having fun, not on worrying!!” Yui proclaimed with delight. She jostled Azusa from behind, directing her around the club room table and helping her quickly and haphazardly toss things into her suitcase. “Come on, Azu-nya, you gotta enjoy butting heads with all those chess nerds! It’s a once in a lifetime chance!”

“Not really,” Mugi piped up, sitting quietly next to her somehow-perfectly balanced bass. It was standing freely upright on nothing but the steel strap cap at the bottom of the instrument. “This is just the first of many meets in a tourney. Moreover, if Azusa and Mui rejoin the chess club next year, they’ll have plenty more chances to play.”

Azusa, however, was convinced. “Maybe you guys are right,” she said, following Yui’s lead around the table. She threw the rest of her things into the suitcase without a care - except for all the electronics chargers, which she neatly coiled and packed into their own separate zippered pouch.

She finally closed the suitcase and sighed, a kind of contented determination filling her chest. “Yeah… yeah! If I worry too much about home, it’ll just distract me and I won’t be able to play my best!”

“Exactly!” Yui clapped her back reassuringly. “That’s the ticket!”

“Either way, you better finish packing, and quick!” Mio advised, peeking out the window at the back of the club room. “It looks like the chess bus is already here!”

“Huh?” Azusa jumped with a start. Yui missed a shot of her ball-and-cup toy. Mugi dropped her bass.

In a flurry of action, the Light Music Club helped zip up all the pockets on Azusa’s suitcase and carried the massive thing outside. It needed to go down four flights of stairs to reach the bus outside. Sawako directed the whole debacle, shouting instructions along the way. “Pull this way! No, _that_ way! Watch the corners! Yui, don’t slip!!” Mugi followed the rest of her club from behind, easily hoisting Mio’s smaller bag over her shoulder.

Once they’d delivered the bags to the ground floor, it didn’t take long to load them onto the chess bus. They’d gotten there in the nick of time, too - Mio and Azusa were the last of the chess club to board, and their bags just barely fit into the back with all the rest.

As Mio and Azusa took their seats, the rest of the Light Music Club gathered outside to wave the two of them off. Caught up with last-minute anxieties, Azusa rolled down her bus window and quickly shouted several instructions to the four of them. “Remember to call me if you need anything!! And don’t let Yui have any sweets right before bed, they give her nightmares!”

Yui rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Sawako put her hands around the three girls and nodded to Azusa, saying, “Don’t you worry, you two! I will be here all weekend to take care of the club. Everything is going to be just _fine_ , I promise.”

Contented by that, and unable to think of anything else to add, Azusa nodded and reluctantly sat back down, waving goodbye through the greasy bus window. Mio touched her shoulder and carefully climbed around her, leaning out the window with a folded slip of paper in her hand. She stretched her body out the window, offering the paper with an _important_ expression on her face.

“I’ve taken the liberty of compiling a short _To-Do_ list for you three,” she called over the roar of the bus’s engine. “Just some simple chores for the weekend. They’re easy enough - even Ritsu shouldn’t have too much trouble pulling this off.”

Ritsu leapt up and snatched the paper from Mio’s hand, sticking her tongue out at her again. “Of course we can get it done!” she swore, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. “Go play your dang board games, already!!”

Mio smiled and sat back down. “We’re counting on you!” she shouted with a wave, as the engine of the bus roared to life and the vehicle began rocking with motion.

“We’re counting on _you!_ ” Sawako rebutted, waving as the bus began to roll away. “Win the gold for us! We know you can do it, girls!!”

Yui, Ritsu and Mugi waved in turn as the chess bus finally rolled off school grounds, with Mio and Azusa leaning out the window and waving back all the way. Yui waved her ball-and-cup toy high over her head, as part of her goodbye. Then, the bus rounded a corner and the rest of the Light Music Club could be seen no more.

Azusa leaned back into the window and plopped down in her seat next to Mio. She took a deep breath, uncomfortably settling against a trepidatious knot in her stomach. _My first school trip away from home, for a whole weekend…_ and more than that, she was leaving _those three_ to their own devices in the interim. “Do you think they’ll be alright, Mio-senpai?” she asked earnestly of the upperclassmen seated next to her.

Mio, on the other hand, was shielding her face, trying to hide from the eyes of the rest of the members of the chess club. They were all peering curiously at the two girls - they had been the only ones to have people wave them off as the bus rolled away. _Boarding so rambunctiously like that… we must have made such a scene!_ Mio’s face burned.

“Hm?” she groaned, pulling her shirt up over her face, hiding like a shy turtle. “S-sure, sure!” she finally answered Azusa’s question.

“I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Meanwhile, as the bus disappeared from the schoolyard, the attention of the Light Music Club turned to the note in Ritsu’s hand. “What’s she want us to do?” Mugi asked curiously.

Ritsu unfolded the note to reveal a short list, headed with an ornately scripted ‘ _To-Do’._ The list contained just two items, written in a short, bulleted format:

  * Practice our latest song
  * Clean the club room couch



“Pssh!” Ritsu blew air between her teeth. “What a joke! What kind of airheads does she take us for?” Yui pumped her fists determinedly. Mugi nodded along. Sawako held in raucous laughter. “We got this down, no problemo!” Ritsu assured, waving the list breezily around in front of her. 

“I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

=====

Ui awoke at precisely 9 am, as she always did on a Saturday morning. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms high over her head, sighing “Ah, what a particularly restful night! I slept so soundly.”

Then she paused. “I wonder why…?”

She got up, got dressed, got her slippers on, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The house seemed quieter than usual. “Yui~!!” Ui called as she passed her sister’s room. “Want some breakfast?”

No answer came from Yui’s room. Ui shrugged and entered the living room. When she found it as clean and tidy as she’d left it the night before, she finally remembered, and realized why the house was so quiet. “Oh, that’s right!” she laughed to herself, “Yui was at the school with her club until late last night. She must still be asleep.”

Ui put on the stove for pancakes and went to Yui’s bedroom, leaning against the door to listen. Silence answered her. “I wonder how late she stayed up…” Ui commented to herself before quietly opening the door. _I’ll just wake her up now, then! It’s no good to sleep in too late._

But, she found Yui’s room as empty as it had been the night before. Now Ui was _really_ puzzled. “Not back yet…?” she observed. What a conundrum! Yui had said she’d be spending the evening with her club, but she hadn’t said anything about staying at the school overnight. _What gives…?_

Ui shook her head. “I’m sure she’s fine!” she said unconvincingly. What could go wrong at school? Yui would probably be home soon anyway, so Ui tried to put it out of her mind and work on something else. She made extra pancakes and put them in the fridge, for Yui to enjoy later.

Then Ui put herself to work on chores, but she found it hard to focus. The house was too quiet, and her thoughts kept drifting back to Yui’s safety. _She didn’t bring her toothbrush to school yesterday, what if she didn’t brush her teeth before bed?_

Ui started pacing. _What if she ate sweets before bed and gave herself nightmares? What if they watched a scary movie and it gave her nightmares? What if she was implicated in an elaborate kidnapping from a rival musical group, and it gave her nightmares??_

She put her hands on her hips and huffed. “That would be ridiculous!” she retorted to her empty house. The jury of walls and chairs around her was unconvinced. The stovetop dinged.

Ui rushed outside and clambered into her car, throwing the ignition and heading to school. “I’m sorry, Yui, I just gotta be sure you’re okay!!” she called out to her sister from afar.

It was just a short drive before Ui found herself on school grounds. The campus was eerily empty on a Saturday morning. Ui ran inside and found the stairs up to the Light Music Club room. Pounding up the stairs, Ui’s footsteps echoed damningly through the vacant school’s halls. _Please be okay, please be okay…_

Hidden up here at the top of the school, it was very easy to miss this small room, if you didn’t know what to look for. Now, standing outside the double-doors to her older sister’s club room, Ui briefly pondered if she was being too anxious, too overbearing, or if she was even invading her sister’s privacy - coming all the way to the school like this, on a Saturday morning, just to check up on her.

Those worries vanished as soon as Ui opened the doors to the club room. Her hands flew to her face in shock. “Oh my gosh!” she cried out.

The inside of the club room was an absolute wreck, like a tornado had come through in the middle of the night. Furniture was overturned, books and instruments and toys were strewn across the floor without a care. Food on foam plates decorated the room, and there were spills and crumbs everywhere. There was a smear of frosting on the ground like someone had stepped in a tea cake. There was a TV with a games console plugged into it. There was a… a _bottle_ of some sort? _Alcohol?!_ Ui shrieked internally, _Where in the world would that have come from??_

Ui stepped carefully into the chaos, as if she were treading through a warzone. Live mines filled her path in the form of dropped food and toys. She bent over and picked up a little doll, laying facedown on a foam plate. There was frosting all around the doll’s mouth. _This is undoubtedly Yui’s…_

“…Yui?” Ui called out, breaking the silence of the room. No answer came. Standing in the middle of the mess like this, all alone… it felt like witnessing a moment out of a natural disaster scene, frozen in time. Where had the Light Music Club gone?

A loud rustling in the corner of the room finally greeted Ui, and she yelped in fright, clutching herself in a protective self-hug. Something was shifting and shuffling in the corner of the room, underneath a pile of books spilled off their shelf. Ui stood still as a deer caught in headlights, and her knees knocked together as the motion grew stronger, louder, more erratic… 

A hand broke through the books and Ui shrieked. Then another hand came, and then a foot, and finally Yui clambered out of the pile of books. She was groggy and disoriented; her uniform was crumpled and she had food smeared on her face and clothes. “Wh-who is it~?” she giggled weakly.

Ui gasped, “Yui!!” and raced to her sister’s aide. She slipped on a puddle of cold tea, nearly going down to the floor, but narrowly caught herself on the back of a chair. At the pile of books, Ui knelt down and gripped both of Yui’s hands, giving her a strong upward yank. Yui whined and her back popped, but she didn’t budge from her half-buried position in the pile of books and other objects.

Ui realized that the shelf behind Yui was tilted forward, pressing upon her pile, effectively pinning her to the floor. She took a strong stance and set her shoulder against the shelf, giving it a strong shove backwards, grunting, “Y-yui, help me!!” Yui only sighed luxuriously, cuddling up tighter against her book blanket and rolling onto her side, dozing off again.

But Ui successfully shouldered the shelf back against the wall, rocking it into place with a loud clattering noise. The pile released tension and spilled a dozen books and one half-conscious sister out onto the floor. The freed Yui giggled and curled her body against a copy of Dostoevsky’s _The Brothers Karamazov_. 

Ui had shifted the shelf away from a window behind it, and sunlight now came streaming into the club room, spilling onto the floor in front of a chair. Ritsu suddenly groaned as the light fell upon her sleeping face. She’d been laying on the floor, hidden by two chairs and a table. “Five more minutes…” she grumbled, rolling her face out of the sun’s reach.

Ui knelt next to Yui, sitting her upright and supporting her head. “Yui, wh-what happened here?!” she pleaded, “What’s going on? It looks like the club was ransacked or something!”

Yui, still groggy, gently papped her hand against Ui’s head. “Don’t be silly, sis~…” she giggled, “we just had a little slumber party, that’s all!”

In the back of the room, the closet door suddenly swung open, spooking Ui and causing her to accidentally drop Yui back into the books. Several bass instruments spilled out of the closet to reveal Mugi standing up behind them. She balanced herself against the closet doorway, rubbing at her eyes and yawning loudly. Coming out of the closet, she waved and mumbled happily. “Morning, everybody…”

Ritsu begrudgingly accepted that everyone was waking up. She groaned and stretched and sat up to her knees, leaning against the chair for support. She rubbed at her eyes and shielded them from the light, blinking blearily around the room. “What happened…? I think I blacked out,” she mumbled.

“Th-that’s what I’m asking!!” Ui said, fists balled nervously. She looked between the three older girls for guidance. “Doesn’t anyone know what happened here last night?!”

The rest of the girls, still waking themselves up, mostly ignored Ui’s pleading question. Mugi moved to the club room table, dodging food and other obstacles in the floor, and began to push it back into its proper place. Ritsu stood up and leaned far backward, stretching out her spine and grunting sleepily. Yui sat up and rested her head against Ui’s chest, rubbing at her eyes. Then, she turned towards the pile of books behind her and began searching blindly through it, running her hands against the floor between all the literature.

Yui whined, “Where’s my ball-and-cup toy?”

Ritsu suddenly yelped in surprise, “Where’s the couch?!” she said, realizing the club room couch was gone from its usual place between the chairs and tables. There was a dusty rectangle on the floor where it ought to have been.

Mugi stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, surveying the mess. She furrowed her strong brows, pursed her lips and clicked her tongue. “…Where’s Sawako?”


End file.
